


Tell me

by lol_chan



Series: Cuddly conservations [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Kageyama is not surprised, Karasuno knows about kagehina, M/M, a bit long, and a bit suggestive(?), once again, only one sentence again, who knew Hinata speaks a lot, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is stupid enough to run his mouth about various problems to his dependable "senpai" and Kageyama finds their relationship being discussed in the worst ways possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Second part up! I think it should be funny, but I'm not sure so... read on to find out for me!

 

* * *

“Hey, Kageyama.”

“…”

“I know that you’re awake.”

“…”

“Don’t pretend to be asleep!”

“Would you _stop_ nudging me, dumbass?”

“Well, why don’t _you_ try paying some attention to me for once?”

“Because I thought two at night – no, morning – is when normal people like to _sleep_?”

“Look at you, all grumpy –"

“Stop pouting, idiot!”

“– because your cute boyfriend –"

“Wha– who said you’re cute?”

“– didn’t let you catch a few z’s?”

“You –"

“Ow! Don’t pull my hair!”

“ _You_ don’t struggle and sleep!” 

“But I wanna talk!”

“Fine, what is it? Just make it quick.”

“Hmm… I think we aren’t communicating enough.”

“So?”

“What do you mean, ‘so’?”

“Well, what do you want me to do?”

“I told Suga-san the other day –"

“You told Suga-san?”

“ – and he said a lot of things.”

“I still think you are an idiot for approaching him, but tell me what he said.”

“He told me to tell you to be more vocal about your desires.”

“Ha?”

“Like… what you like and what you hate, you should tell me.”

“Like, hate? You already know that, dumbass. I like volleyball, pork curry with egg – “

“Not like _that_.”

“Then _what_?”

“Like in bed.”

“…”

“What happened?”

“…”

“Say something!”

“ _Shut up_ , dumbass!”

“What, why?”

“I can’t believe you had _this_ conversation with our senpai!”

“Why, what’s wrong with that?”

“There’s a lot wrong in just that!”

“Suga-san is just like a mom and Daichi-san is just like a caring dad!”

“Wait, even Daichi-san was present? Gosh, this couldn’t get more embarrassing!”

“They really care for us as a team, so I’m _so_ sorry if I thought I could take some little personal matter to them!”

“Seriously, I’m not even sure what _this is_! Should I be more appalled that you didn’t tell me, or that you chose to tell me at night?”

“I would have told you earlier if you actually left volleyball and _listened_ to me for fuck’s sake!”

“Just – just sleep!”

“Hey, just because I’m light, don’t turn me around as you please! Though your chest is a lot warmer than I thought.”

“And your back is _cold_. Now sleep, it’s good night for real this time.”

“…”

“…”

“Kageyama.”

“…”

“I can feel something.”

“…”

“It’s growing.”

_“Shut up, dumbass.”_

And Kageyama still can’t wrap his head around how open Hinata is about these things.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine such a convo taking place between the two? Tell me in the comments!!
> 
> ((That thing in the end was Kageyama's heartbeat. Did you perverts think of something else? I, for one, didn't. No, nuh-uh.))
> 
> Maybe this should have been named 'Shut up, dumbass' instead, because Kageyama uses those words too often ;)


End file.
